The advent of folding fin stabilized rockets which can be fired by one man from a light weight portable launcher has greatly increased the fire power and combat effectiveness of infantry units against tanks, armored vehicles, and other targets. Because of their use under adverse combat conditions, such launchers must be convenient to carry, rugged, and quickly and easily fired. To be made available in large numbers within cost limitations, they must also be relatively inexpensive weapons that are discardable after use.
Percussion activated thermal batteries are convenient to use in the firing mechanism of such launchers to provide the electrical impulse for arming the warhead and igniting the rocket motor because of their size, effectiveness, and adaptability. Due to the great destructive power available in the rocket and its warhead, and the adverse conditions under which it is carried and used, it is of paramount importance that the activation of the thermal battery and resultant firing of the rocket be safe from accidental activation due to rough handling, component failure, and inadvertent or improper operation by the operator. It is desirable, therefore, to have a firing mechanism for portable rocket launchers that provides maximum safety against inadvertent or accidental activation of its thermal battery by the design, arrangement, and sequence of its operation, while at the same time being easily aimed and fired. It is also desirable in the sequencing of such firing mechanisms that components return to a safe condition automatically and without operator attention in the event of an abort in firing. The firing mechanism disclosed in this application meets the above requirements.